Tertawalah!
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Sakura yang pulang kerja bertemu dengan tiga manusia 'unik' dan aneh. Happy reading! and Happy New Year!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Parody/Humor**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, bahasa yang campur-campur.**

**Summary : Sakura yang pulang kerja bertemu dengan tiga manusia 'unik' dan aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tertawalah! © Haruko Akemi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini gadis bernama Sakura Haruno membuat wajahnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih cantik. Kenapa? Karena sepanjang jalan ia mengumbar tawa dengan sangat tidak tahu malu.

_Sakura, ingat gendermu nak._ _Kasihan orang tuamu di alam sana yang meringis sedih dengan kelakuanmu saat ini._

Mari kita lihat lebih dekat. Sebelumnya semua berjalan normal, hari ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras, dan untungnya Sakura membawa payung. Juga jalanan yang lumayan macet.

Pekerjaannya di kantor hari ini tak begitu banyak, jadi ia bisa pulang cepat. Yah, salahkan sahabatnya Ino yang dengan sangat berbaik hati, melimpahkan semua tugas padanya. Hingga kemarin, ia harus pulang larut dan menyisakan sedikit tugas untuk hari ini.

Alasan dan perkataan Ino sungguh sangat membuat Sakura miris sekaligus mual,

'_Kau tak mengerti, kau kan tidak punya pacar jidat! Tolonglah, hari ini saja kok. Aku sudah janji dengan Shikamaru-ku tercinta. Kau kan tahu, si pemalas itu sangat sulit untuk ku ajak jalan. Please Sakura!'_

Yah, Sakura selalu jadi pihak yang tersakiti. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

'_Sa..kit..nya tuh disini, didalam hatiku. Sakitnya tuh disini, sahabatku selingkuh.'_

Oke, salahkan Ino dan pacarnya hingga Sakura hampir gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia turun dari angkutan umum yang ditumpanginya, tiba-tiba ada seonggok wajah/? memasang senyum tidak etis dengan membabi buta padanya. Sakura tak ingin peduli tapi melihat bahwa manusia disampingnya ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, jadilah ia kalah dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Ah maaf, Begini nona cantik. Rumahmu dimana?"

Hampir.. ya hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya, jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa manusia disampingnya sedang kehujanan.

"Huh? Rumahku? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menumpang payungmu nona. Boleh?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget.

Oh.. Ia salah paham pemirsah!

Tunggu!

Apa?!

Dia mau menumpang payung?

Bersama dia?

Satu payung?

Berdua?

Dengannya?

Oh great!

Sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya Sakura menilik seseorang disampingnya ini, rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai yang sudah seluruhnya basah, seperti disiram air cucian piring.

Warna matanya yang kuning mungkin memakai _contact lens_, dengan _eyeliner _yang sangat tidak rapih karena air hujan. Juga _eyeshadow_ ungu pudar, sepudar-pudarnya yang memanjang dari sudut mata hingga tulang hidung. Dengan _make-up_ putih pucat.

Oh jangan lupakan wajah memelasnya yang lebih mirip produk gagal.

Setelah bolak-balik menimang ini akan menimbulkan masalah atau tidak. Juga Sakura yang merasa iba tanpa mencari tahu nilai positif atau negatif ya-, _halah_. Yah gadis _pinky_ ini sudah memutuskan...

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Ya, tanpa berpikir panjang dengan apa yang akan orang katakan jika ia berjalan berdua dengan makhluk seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis ini tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ketika melihat orang itu berlalu pergi, yang Sakura pikir tak jadi menumpang payung bersamanya.

Tetapi ketika ia baru akan melangkah, sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya menghampirinya, kedua mata hijaunya membola seketika. Ya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tak bisa menarik perkataannya lagi.

Bukan! Ini bukan sesuatu yang berarti hanya satu, tapi ini beberapa karena ada TIGA makhluk yang entah spesies jenis apa mulai mengerubunginya. Dan ketika salah satunya mulai berbicara, gadis cantik ini kira itulah akhir hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah adinda jugria, yang mewong ajak kitring pulang ya Cyii~nn."

"Huuh. Dari tadi cacamarica cari tumpangan gak adaa~ yang mau. Uuh~ gilingan kali yaa. Eike udah basah-basah gini. Udah maju-mundur-maju-mundur-cantiik-cantiik. Rasanya mau metong ish.."

"Heh, yey semua gak ikatan yah. Akika yang minta tumpangan payung sama Nona cantik ini. Yaudah yu cyin~, capcus. Biarin aja mereka."

"Ihh~ Chi-Chi jahat deh~"

"Iya nih. Bubu cubit nanti."

.

Chi-Chi?! Bubu?! Itu apa?! Ingin Sakura berteriak tapi tak bisa. Posisinya benar-benar tak memungkinkan saat ini.

'_Ku ingin marah! Melampiaskan! Tapi ku hanyalah sendiri disini!'_

Eh berdua deh, bersama manusia karbit disampingnya.

'_Aarrghhh...'_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Setelah percakapan absurd yang mereka lakukan-minus Sakura yang cengo setengah _metong_ eh mati, dengan seenak jidatnya ia menarik lengannya untuk pergi.

Sakura bersumpah ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa mereka tergabung dalam komunitas _'Ngondeka Tunggal Ika'_. Salahkan kepalanya yang mengangguk dan bibirnya yang sekseh ini mengiyakan ajakan manusia yang memiliki gender _'Tunggal Campuran'_ itu.

What the hah! Jadi mereka... seakan tahu-padahal jawabannya pun salah dengan- apa yang Sakura pikirkan, seseorang disampingnya tiba-tiba mengangguk.

"Huum, Kitring semeweus gak ada yang bawa payung. Jedong minta tumpangan yey. Maaciww cantik"

Sakura mengangguk tak berniat untuk membuka percakapan, yah sebenarnya ia sedikit mengerti hanya sulit untuk mengikuti cara mereka berbicara yang _kemayu_ dan melirik kebelakang. Dan seketika tawanya pecah tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

Disana, dua orang dengan pakaian yang sudah basah dan sepatu berhak tinggi yang mereka gantung di leher masing-masing, berteriak sambil berlari ala India dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"Papah jahat ah.. ah.. ah.. Mamah gak dijemput."

"Aaa~h Iya. Mamah bisa sekong nih Pah.. ah.. ah.. ah.."

Teriakan itu belum seberapa, hingga salah satu dari mereka jatuh. Menambah kesan gurih tiada tara. Sungguh tega Sakura, ia tertawa lebih keras karena itu.

"Aaa~h Eike terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Bubu, bantuin Eike keles."

"Ihh yey jalannya gimenong sih, Yuk ah. Nanti Chi-Chi marah. Buruaaan..."

Ini moment paling absurd yang pernah Sakura alami. Hiburan tersendiri untuk dirinya yang lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor. Mungkin besok ia akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ino. Aaah~ manusia bergender banyak ini sungguh membuat Sakura bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, sejak tadi ia hanya tertawa mendengarkan bahasa dan kelakuan mereka yang benar-benar aneh.

Sakura kembali dibuat kaget dengan teriakan seseorang yang menumpang payung bersamanya.

"Eeeh.. Yey semua. Udin dong udin.. Iiih.. bikin malu ajah.. Gengges keles.."

Teriakan orang yang dipanggil ChiChi ini tak diacuhkan, mereka tetap cuek dan meneruskan tingkah konyol mereka.

"Hai tampaa~n. Eike boleh numpang payung yey gak? Eike temanggung deh. Dingdong bingits ih. Brrr..."

"Iya-iya, kitring bareng sama payung yey ya? Payung yey kan gedong abis. Jahara dehh ahh.."

Sakura tertawa-_lagi_\- ketika malihat mereka mulai bertingkah, berusaha menggoda seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan _tatto_ segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Dan berhasil membuat laki-laki tersebut berjalan dengan kaku ke pinggir lalu berlari menjauh dengan wajah ketakutan.

_Yah, siapa yang tak takut dengan manusia lupa gender seperti mereka? Heh, gadis ini tidak._

Sakura masih sulit berhenti tertawa, cara mereka berkomunikasi sungguh aneh. Mungkin Sakura harus mencoba untuk mencari kamus khusus yaitu_, 'Kamus Bahasa Banci Indonesia'_. Nah.. tidak buruk kok.

_Ah otak mu Sakura..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh cantik, dari pertigaan ini. Kau lewat mana?"

"Huh? Oh iya. Aku lurus kok. Memang rumahmu dimana?"

Sakura kaget-lagi- karena ChiChi ini berbicara normal dengannya dan itu membuat ia sedikit _blank_ untuk langsung menjawab.

"Oh.. Owkey.. Aku ke kanan nih, kita lewat sana. Terimakasihhh..."

"Eh? Begitu? Yasudah hati-hati ChiChi.. Salam untuk teman mu yaw~"

Sakura lihat wajah itu terkejut. Untuk apa?Toh mereka akan berpisah disini. Dan sungguh! Tawanya belum juga reda dan untungnya ada hujan yang meredam suara tawanya.

"Ahh~ Iya cantik. Daa~h.."

Ah sungguh ia sangat bahagia kali ini. Mereka benar-benar membuat Sakura tertawa geli hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

"Ehh Chi~ Kok, gak ikut payungnya nona cantik lagi?"

"Ih Bubu plis deh, Kitring kan lawalata kanan keles."

"Ah iya. Lupita ih. Yuk ah cepet Dei!"

"Ih Bubu~ Chi~, sabarudin keles. Sustagen ih, tunggang dong! Eike di tinggal melulang. Huh."

.

.

.

.

.

Yah berakhirlah sudah, kejadian absurd bin gokil untuk mereka semua. Apapun sebutan orang pada mereka, mereka bences atau pria setengah matang sekalipun!

Yang Sakura pikirkan kali ini, hanya masalah bahasa mereka yang bebas, tidak terikat dengan ketentuan apapun. Sesuka hati mereka asal mereka mengerti apa artinya.

Meskipun yang mendengarnya akan geli setengah mati. Dan perilaku mereka melenceng dari kodrat mereka. Apa boleh buat?

'Because happiness

Is

Having that one person with whom you can discuss anything'

.

.

.

.

.

~FIN YA CYIII~~NN~

A/N:

Yeay! Sumpah ya.. ini ancur banget! Semoga yang baca gak muntah atau bahkan langsung buang Handphone-nya ke tempat sampah di Bantar Gebang.

Yah apa boleh buat...

Realitanya emang kayak gitu, dan itu moment paling greget yang aku punya. Waktu dia bawa temennya aku baru ngeh mereka 'melambai' *eeh

Yaudah gitu aja~~

Yuk ah.. Capcus~~

Oh iya.. Happy New Year untuk kalian yang menjalankan!

*emang kamu ngga?

Aku masih terjebak di masa lalu... * nangis gelundungan

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

_**Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
